New Students
by Y2K The Virus
Summary: A rewrite of the fourth book. New Chracters, parts and added bits.


A/N: Please not I am not copying Jks work, I fully admit here this is the fourth book re-written, I am not trying to steal anything.

**Draynor School of Advance Magic,**

**Glasgow, England**

In the center of England there was a wizarding school called Draynor. It was much like Hogwarts. I t had ghosts, secret passageways moody professors, you now the usual stuff. One night though, a man approached the school, gravely injured. He passed out at the school gates and was quickly retrieved and treated. He didn't wake while the matron examined him. He had been cursed with a Rootrucious spell which has only recent been invented. The spell created nano carnivorous creatures that actually ate you alive form the inside. The matron had never ever seen seen anything like it. She suspected he who is not to be named when she treated the damaged tissue. Only he or Albus Dumbledore would be able to work this sort of sorcery. She dropped her wand in frustration she couldn't this. He was pretty stable now, she would have to call the headmaster in the morning to see what to do. She walked out of the room and magically locked the door.

As soon as Wesley herd the click of the lock he eyes shot open. He swung his legs over his bed and there was a pounding in his head. He had to work fast or he'd be dead soon. He had been sent on a suicide mission by the dark lord. His orders were simple: Get into the school, plant the muggle device and die in service. To him it would be great honor and Wesley knew that he would be honored in the next life. The dark lord had cursed him himself, the spell took twenty-four hours to kill Wesley. He had spent already spent twenty of them but it was all irrelevant, he would die soon anyway, even without the curse. He stood up on jelly legs, and almost fell straight way. Had to work fast. He unlocked the door easily, and peered out of the doorway and saw that the coast was clear. He walked out slowly and looked around. He was on the fourth floor. He had memorized the map of the school for this mission. He needed to get to the third flour in the bathrooms. He scanned the flour and quickly found the stairs. He had only walked down a few when a ghost popped out a wall and saw him.

''Aren't you the man who's injured in the hospital win-''

''Trixumus'' whispered Wesley fiercely, the ghost's eyes widened as he was frozen in time, now not moving a bit.

Wesley smiled as he viewed his work, but then sighed...It was probable the last spell he'd ever cast. He made his way to the third flour bathrooms and a delightful smell traveled up his nose. He stopped and questioned his orders. He didn't want to die. Who would. But was it the Dark Lord had said? The memory came back to Wesley.

_As Voldemort sat in his chair his back to Wesley, sweat was pouring down his face. Why did the Dark Lord want to see him? _

_''You have proved time and time again to be a faithful to me Wesley. How loyal are you to me?'' _

_Wesley looked behind him at Lucius Malfoy, who nodded his head curtly. _

_''I am loyal to my death master'' said Wesley his eyes closed. _

_''DO NOT LIE TO ME! I always now when someone is lying to me. _

_''I'm sorry master!'' whimpered Wesley. He quickly wiped his brow and tried to calm his breathing. _

_''You will redeem your self to me. You will be loyal to your death. There is a school that I need destroyed. You will take a muggle device to this school. It will be the end of it. I can't let the headmaster survive. But that muggle loving fool Dumbledore can't link it to me. You will die after you have set the device.'' Voldemort said all this so calmly. Like it was just another day. _

_''But how will that ki...kill me master?'' Said Wesley dreading the enviable. _

_''There must be no evidence of you...ROOTRUCIOUS!'' Screeched Voldemort. _

Curse my tongue! Thought Wesley moodily. He checked the muggle device that was hidden in his travel sack. It was set. Wesley planted it in the bathroom, then hid in a cubical and waited to die.

Professors Droz the headmaster of Draynor was inspecting the fourth floor when he smelt a gorgeous smell coming from the third floor. The house elf's must be hard at work thought Droz as he detected the unmistakable smell of croissants. He walked towards the stairs, maybe he could get a quick bite form the kitchen before he turned in. He started to walk down the steps when he saw the ghost, not moving. He approached him cautiously.

''Eh, are you ok?'' Droz asked the ghost.

When he didn't reply Droz's eyes widened and he realized what had happened. When they found the man from the hospital wing was gone a searched was carried out. It was actually Droz who first searched the bathroom. Now don't get me wrong, Droz was a powerful wizard, but he was completely clueless about muggle things. When he saw the bomb, he had no idea...

**Hogwarts Express, **

**London, England **

As Draco Malfoy bragged on about his trip to the Quidditch world cup, Blaise listened enviously. Blaise himself had attended the world cup, but he had been in much lower seats, providing off course Draco was telling the truth and this wasn't all just talk again.

''Father actually considered sen ding me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts. He knows the Headmaster you see. Well, you now his opinion of Dumbledore – the mas such a mudblood-lover – and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sought of riff-raff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually _learn _them, not just the defense rubbish we do.'' Malfoy went on.

Blaise rolled his eyes. With Malfoy it was always: Father this and Mother that. God's sake, Draco had to...get a life! Blaise remembered his fathers words on his first day of Hogwarts while he was about to depart on the Hogwarts express.

_''You see that boy over there Blaise? You know the one with blond hair. Well he's a Malfoy and It would do you well to become friends with him. I know his father, they're with the 'right circle.' It's like I've always told you son, we may be pure bloods, but we have nothing against over bloods. Zabbini's just aren't...well to put it in words...evil. But you have to get in with the right crowd son, power is what is important in this world.'' Said Craig Zabbini as he put a hand on his sons shoulder. _

_''But father, what about decency, principles and righ-'' _

_''NO!'' Craig whispered hurriedly as the trains whistle blew. _

_''You don't understand, Blaise both me and your mother have raised you respecting all of those things you just mentioned. Your just to young to now that in this world power is what gets you places. And you need to get with the right people...even if they're the wrong people. I'm sorry son, good luck at Hogwarts.'' Said Craig waving good bye to his son Blaise as the Hogwarts train started to move. _

''Butt then again Mother has always said-''

''You know there some new fourth years coming to Hogwarts this year, transfers I think.'' Said Blaise cutting Malfoy off.

''Wonder why there coming here?'' Blaise went on, trying to keep the subject of: _'What mother has always said.' _

''Didn't you hear?'' Said Malfoy and smile now growing on his face.

''At the end of last year, in this school called Draynor, somewhere near Glasgow this man approached the school. He was hit with some curse and the school treated him. He woke up in the night and then planted this bomb that blew up the whole place sky high. I just can't believe that muggles could come up with something so cool! But this is the cherry on top. The school supposedly had the most mudbloods in it anywhere. It's a shame about the pure bloods that attended there, but theres always a silver lining.''

Malfoy leaned in to Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise.

''Do you think there pure?'' said Malfoy, inquisitively. With a shrug from Crabbe and Goyle and a silent scoff from Blaise.

''Lets go find out.'' Said Malfoy standing up.

''Shh!'' Hermione whispered suddenly, pressing her finger to her lips and pointing towards the compartment next to theirs. Harry and Ron listened and herd a familiar drawling voice drifting in through the open door.

''Father actually considered sen ding me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts. He knows the Headmaster you see. Well, you now his opinion of Dumbledore – the mas such a mudblood-lover – and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sought of riff-raff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually _learn _them, not just the defense rubbish we do...''

Hermione got up and tiptoed to the compartment door, and slid it shut, blocking out Malfoy's voice.

''So he thinks Durmstrang would have suited him, does he?'' She said angrily.

''I wish he _had_ gone, then we wouldn't have had to put up with him.''

''Durmstrang's another wizarding school?'' Said Harry.

''Yes,'' Said Hermione stiffly,

''And it's got a horrible reputation . According to _Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe ,_ it puts a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts.''

''I think I've heard of it,'' Said Ron vaguely.

''Where is it? What country? I think it's in England Glasgow somewhere isn't it?'' said Ron his eyes squinted trying to remember.

''No Ron thats a school called Draynor-'' said Hermione suddenly stopping her eyes growing wide.

''What is it?'' asked Harry puzzled.

''I just remembered What I read in the holidays!'' said Hermione pulling out a copy of the Daily Prophet and turning to the front cover which read: DRAYNOR DESTROYED! Harry read a small section of the article.

_Three days ago a terrible incident happened in Glasgow. Local wizard school Draynor was found in ruins, by a muggle, who's memory has been altered. All were found dead there except for four students named: Lee, Jack, Matt and Stephen. Apparently a muggle device that Perkins (part of the ministry's miss use of Muggle artefact's division) calls a 'bomb' which is a small device that creates an explosion. Now usually a muggle device such as this wouldn't work in a magical environment but, it had been enhanced with powerful dark magic. The question what people are asking are why? Magical Law Enforcement are suspecting... _

''It's terrible isn't it!'' said Hermione re-reading the article.

''I don't understand, though. Why would someone want to do a thing like that? What could you gain?''

Said Ron sitting back.

''Who knows'' Said Harry looking out the window.

Lee sat in a compartment with his friends from Draynor. Lee just couldn't work it though, it had been such a coincidence that him and all his friends had been the only ones that had survived. He, Jack and Matt had been in the forest exploring, Stephen who scoffed at the idea and had tried to convince them out of it, must just have been lucky, they supposed. Lee was quietly reading '_Artemis Fowl and the opal deception' _as he turned a page he viewed him self in the glass window. He had short Brown hair, green eyes and a brace. What a lady's man.

''Lee why do you read those stupid Artemis Fowl books? Said Stephen drumming his fingers on the side of the table. Stephen looked very much like Lee, but he had brown eyes and was a bit taller without a brace.

Lee smiled to himself.

''Yeah who would believe fairies and magic was real? Said Lee in a sarcastic tone.

''See your point,'' said Stephen looking bored.

''What do you reckon it's like at Hogwarts?'' Said Matt who was reading _Hogwarts a History_.

''Well,'' said Jack looking up from his drawing of the country side (he was an excellent artist)

''Theres like a disaster every year. In the first year they found out that there Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was he who is not to be named. There second year a basilisk was attacking the students. And just last year Sirius Black was trying to kill Harry Potter.'' Said Jack now shading in his drawing.

There carriage door opened and a pale faced, blond haired boy walked in, followed by two thuggish looking kids and a taller one who actually looked like he had a brain cell.

''Draco Malfoy'' whispered Stephen under his breath.

Lee turned quickly to him.

''What?'' Whispered Lee.

''Er...nothing'' was Stephens reply. Lee stared at him suspiciously for a second and then turned to the boys who had entered there compartment.

''My name s Draco Malfoy. Are you the new students from Draynor?''

Lee had an instant dislike of all them. But he to polite to tell them to shove it.

''Yes we are... eh, may we help you?'' Said Lee, in a tone that said they were offering no help.

Draco had to lay this careful, if he said the wrong thing, and these students new a few curse...he could enter Hogwarts very bruised.

'We just wanted to now if any of you were Mu...Muggleborn?' Said Malfoy, reaching for his wand behind his back.

Lee's one caught this and slowly moved his hand to his wand.

''Yes, I am.'' Said Jack standing up. Lee winced at these words, Jack was no master duleist, and Lee sensed trouble.

''Why me?'' Whispered Lee Reaching behind his back for his wand.

Draco had an evil smile on his face.

''Well we're form the welcoming comitime, and no Mudbloods aloud!''

Lee rolled his eyes. What a corny line. Lee swooped his wnad out form behind his back, at the same time Malfoy did. Thier wands were pointed directly at each other none of them moving.

''STUPEFY!'' Screched Malfoy.

''Liquidus'' Said Lee fericely. The stunning blast aiming for Lee turned into a water a second beforte it hit him. Shore Lee was no soaking wet, but he wasn't flat on his back paralised.

''Malfuncious!'' Said Lee as he smiled, this was a spell he proud himself for. Each one of Dracos, Crabbe, Goyles and Blaises wands shot spells out randonmly. Without no wanring, and with three of thier wands in th'er pockets there was a panic among the Slythriens. Draco and friends ran out of the compartment thier wands still blasting out spells.

''Nice work Lee'' smiled Matt.

''You've been here five miniuits and already started a fight.

''I didn't start that fight'' Said Lee replacing his wand not able to hold back a smile.

''You shore as hell finished it.'' Said Matt opening _Hogwarts a History. _

Draco and his friends made his their way down the hall before his wand started to rise in temperature and Malfoy drooped it.

''DAMN IT!'' shouted Malfoy looking livid, as Lee's spell started to ware off.

''These new kids are going to pay for this! There life at Hogwarts is going to be hell! We should-''

Draco Malfoy through a crack in a door herd a familiar voice.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were telling to Neville, Seamus and Dean about the Quidditch World cup.

''Oh wow,'' said Neville enviously, as Ron tipped Krum onto his pudgy hand.

''We saw him right up close, as well,'' said Ron.

''We were in the top box-''

''For the first and last time in your life, Weasley.''

Draco Malfoy had appeared in the doorway. Behind him stood Crabbe and Goyle, his enormous, thuggish cronies, both of whom appeared to to have grown at least foot during the summer. Evidently they had overheard the conversation through the compartment door, which Dean and Seamus had left ajar.

''Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy,'' said Harry coolly.

''Weasley...what is _that?''_ Said Malfoy, pointing at Pigwidegeon's cage. A sleeve of Ron's dress robes dangling from it, swaying with the motion of the train, the moldy lace cuff very obvious.

Ron made to stuff the robes out of sight, but Malfoy was to quick for him; he seized the sleeve and pulled.

''Look at this!'' said Malfoy in ecstasy holding up Ron's robes and showing Crabbe and Goyle.

''Weasley you weren't thinking of wearing these were you? I mean – they were very fashionable in about 1890...''

''Eat dung, Malfoy!'' said Ron, the same color as the dress robes as he snatched them back out of Malfoy's grip. Malfoy howled with derisive laughter; Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly.

''So...going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring some glory to the family name? Theres money involved as well, you know...you'd be able to afford some decent dress robes in you won...''

''What are you talking about?'' snapped Ron.

''Are you going to enter?'' Malfoy repeated.

''I suppose you will Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?''

''Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy,'' said Hermione testily, over the top of the standard book of spells, grade 4.

A gleeful spell spread over Malfoy's ale face.

''Don't tell me you don't know? He said Delightedly. You've got a father and a brother at the Ministry and you don't even know?'' My God, My father told me about it ages ago...heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Fathers always associated with the top people at the ministry...maybe your father's to junior to know about it, Weasley...yes...they probably talk about important stuff in front off him...''

Laughing once more, Malfoy beckoned to Crabbe and Goyle, and the three of them disappeared.

Blaise watched as Draco, Crabbe and and Goyle entered Potters, Weasley's and Granger's compartment. He himself had passed down the offer as he had had his ass kicked once today. He saw no pint in it anyway, they just wanted to cause trouble. He stared over at the new kids compartment door. Malfoy may be pompous but he would make there lives hell. He passed there door and saw the four friends chatting happily.

Lee noticed the slowing speed of the train...they were almost there. With the poor whether, while it being only five 'o'clock it was almost pitch black out side, rain lashing at the windows...Lee loved the rain and especially heavy dark rain like this. He looked up and saw the castle. Wit the huge towers looming over him Lee had a warm feeling of home, it may not have been Draynor but it was close enough.


End file.
